marvels_spider_manfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel's Spider-Man: The City That Never Sleeps
Marvel's Spider-Man: The City That Never Sleeps is a story-based three-episode downloadable content (DLC) pack in development for Marvel's Spider-Man, the PlayStation 4 video game. The first episode, "The Heist", was released on October 23, 2018. It features the first physical appearance of Black Cat, also known as Felicia Hardy, in the game, focusing on how her return to New York impacts Spider-Man. The second episode, "Turf Wars", is scheduled for release on November 20, 2018, and the third episode, "Silver Lining", is scheduled for release in December. Marvel's Spider-Man: The City That Never Sleeps can be purchased on PlayStation Store; the DLC is also included in the Digital Deluxe Edition of the game. The Heist "The Heist" DLC expansion was released on October 23, 2018. The episode includes new missions, activities, enemies, trophies, and three unlockable suits (Spider-UK, Scarlet Spider II, and the Resilient Suit). The story follows the return of Spider-Man's ex-girlfriend Black Cat to New York for a heist, which draws him into a conflict with the Maggia crime families. Plot summary Mary Jane Watson is an associate editor for the Daily Bugle newspaper. She has been working on a story regarding the Maggia crime families and their activities now that the Kingpin is out of the way. The police had raided one of the families recently and among the items recovered, was a lost masterpiece painting called "The Maria". The painting is currently on display at the Manhattan Museum of Contemporary Art. Mary Jane receives a tip that one of the families is planning on stealing it back. She calls Peter Parker AKA Spider-Man who decides to go to the museum and check it out. On arrival, Spider-Man notices several thugs outside, attempting to break into the museum. After defeating them, he checks the other entrances. He notices a hole cut into the skylight and checks it out. Inside he doesn't see anyone. Mary Jane suggests he check the security cameras. The security door requires a palm print. Once inside the security room, Spider-Man checks the cameras and realizes one of them is turned off. He turns it back on and sees that it is pointed at The Maria, hanging on a wall. He leaves and checks the painting in its location. As he does, Hammerhead thugs, apparently tired of trying to break in the hard way, settle for smashing their way in with vehicles. Spider-Man finds a higher perch to watch. Mary Jane suggests that Peter takes out the thugs quietly. The thugs panic, knowing they are running out of time and decide to grab things to steal and run, but are subdued by Spider-Man. Spider-Man returns to The Maria and thinks the painting is safe behind the security glass that closed over when the windows were smashed. He is about to walk away when Black Cat climbs through the hole she just made in the way. While trying to find out what she is doing, more thugs arrive, which she happily points out. After defeating them, Spider-Man returns to the painting only to watch her break it in half, and remove a USB drive from the wooden frame. She points out a large hanging ball about to fall on a couple of the thugs, large enough to kill them and makes her escape while Spider-Man is busy. Spider-Man gets a call from Mary Jane some time later to let him know that while she wasn't able to find out what could possibly be on the drive, she did learn that the Hammerhead family now has it and the Maggia are freaked out about it. It is obvious Black Cat is working for the Hammerheads. The police advise that a Maggia family witness has gone missing and give a location. This turns out to be a distraction, but Spider-Man learns of the last known location of Black Cat. Spider-Man calls Mary Jane, who remembers that the Ciceros – another Maggia family – have a front on Waverly Street. As Spider-Man approaches the door, Black Cat rushes out and pins him to the ground. She breaks the head off a small statue and removes a USB drive before handing the statue to Spider-Man and disappearing again. Thugs burst out the door, and accuse Spider-Man of working with Black Cat and the Hammerheads. Spider-Man defeats them. Black Cat is waiting for Spider-Man on a nearby rooftop. When he inquires as to why she is stealing the drives for Hammerhead, she reveals that if she doesn't, they will kill her son. Spider-Man calls Mary Jane to tell her about the second drive from a second family. She believes the Hammerheads are making a play against the other families. The police dispatch reports a burglary matching the Black Cat's modus operandi. Spider-Man reaches the location but Felicia is long gone. A security guard has been injured and Spider-Man learns from an EMT that the flash from a flare was involved. Following the trail, Spider-Man finds a member of the Mauchio crime family injured on a street. As he approaches, more show up convinced that Spider-Man was involved. Spider-Man takes them out and continues following the trail, which leads to more of Hammerhead's men. One of the Hammerhead thugs is about to take out one of his own for allowing Black Cat to have the Mauchio's USB drive, but Spider-Man intervenes. Only one more drive is left before Hammerhead has them all. Spider-Man calls Mary Jane to let her know, and also tells her about Black Cat working for the Hammerheads to save her son, and that Peter thinks he could be the father. She hangs up upset, but calls him back a short while later. She has learned that long ago the families agreed to put all their assets in one place to keep the peace. The information to access it was then split into the USB drives. Whoever holds all the drives, can take the assets away from the other families and bankrupt them. Spider-Man heads for the location of the last family but Black Cat beats him there. He is waiting when she comes out and confronts her. She shocks him with an EMP, leaving him unable to use his webbing. He then chases her down. Eventually the webbing reboots and both Spider-Man and Black Cat take to the rooftops. During the chase, Spider-Man asks Felicia if he is the father of her son, but she refuses to tell him anything other than to leave her alone. Spider-Man uses his webbing to slow her down and eventually catches her. He convinces Black Cat to let him help save her son, saying that if she gives up the last drive, her son will only be a loose end. She agrees to stall Hammerhead for a couple days to give them a chance to find him first. Mary Jane follows up on a license plate Spider-Man asked her to run. It leads to an old storage company owned by one of Hammerhead's old friends. She calls and lets him know, but decides to take a look around herself. Mary Jane steals shipping data from a laptop and gets out without getting caught. Spider-Man meets with Black Cat at one of Hammerhead's gang locations. She received a tip from a friend that something valuable was being kept in the office above the bar. Spider-Man agrees to create a distraction so she can sneak inside unseen. Once inside, she learns that Hammerhead recently purchased a room-sized impenetrable vault to store high value items in. She continues to look for more information while Spider-Man takes out the thugs outside. After the last one is defeated, she comes back outside. She didn't find out anything else, but is positive the vault is where her son would be. Mary Jane calls and Spider-Man lets her know about the vault. She is hoping the shipping information, once decrypted, will give them an address. It does and Spider-Man meets Black Cat at the location. There are eighteen thugs to defeat and multiple security lasers to avoid. The two work together to get through it. Black Cat meets back up with Spider-Man and suggests he check out the shipping containers while she checks out the nearby building. In one of the containers are a supply of weapons designed by Silver Sable International. Within minutes, a truck roll up with thugs carrying more stolen Sable weapons. They see Spider-Man, and attack. After defeating them, Spider-Man heads for the building. He sees the vault and notices that it is open. After stepping inside, he notices a briefcase that appears to have held a USB drive. He starts to realize he has been played again when the vault door shuts behind him. Black Cat has taken Hammerhead's drive and now has all five after having given Hammerhead four fakes. After admitting everything she had told him about her son was a lie, including even having a son, she hears voices and leaves. Thugs come to check the vault, giving Spider-Man an opportunity to escape. Spider-Man learns from a conversation between the men that Hammerhead's drive has a tracker on it. Hammerhead sends his men to find Black Cat and kill her. He also has men stationed at her penthouse to blow it up if she goes home. Spider-Man calls Felicia about this, and states that she has great talents and that she could have used it for good rather than personal gain. Realizing this, Felicia decides to commit suicide, stating she still has "all nine lives left", but Spidey is horrified at this and tries to stop her. Unfortunately, he's too late and the penthouse explodes, devastating him. Though Felicia vanished in a puff of smoke at the nick of time, Spidey didn't notice and now thinks she's dead. The next night, Peter informs MJ about Felicia's premused suicide and about how the cops couldn't find her corpse. MJ then says that Peter is going to be an amazing father someday, with Peter agreeing. Gallery Marvel’s Spider-Man Turf Wars – DLC 2 Teaser PS4 Marvel’s Spider-Man The Heist – Just the Facts PS4 Marvel’s Spider-Man The Heist DLC 1 Teaser PS4 Reception Marvel's Spider-Man: The City That Never Sleeps received generally positive reviews. Critics called "The Heist", the first piece of the three-part DLC saga, a "fantastic continuation" of the core game, praising its character work and story missions. However, critics noted that its gameplay, particularly the side objectives, felt "fun but repetitive", describing the DLC as "more of the same", but praising the story nonetheless despite its short length. References Category:Marvel's Spider-Man downloadable content